spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
End of Today
|director = The Imperial Ghost |previous = Star What? |next = Tomorrow's Chosen Corpse}} End of Today is the tenth televised episode of Spaced Out. It first aired on May 23rd 2017. It is also the first of a two parter of the finale. Plot The creator is on board the ship? How will everyone react in the first of a two part finale? Transcript PREVIOUSLY: Plankton: That was going to be my complaint there... TIG: What, for you to shut up? Also... now, I'm stuck on this ship now... It's Five Characters with An Author... and it's only just beginning. Plankton: What the f---.... AND NOW, HERE’S THE REAL SHOW… LIKE, REALLY THIS TIME… SpongeBob: How did you get on board? TIG: The door was open. SpongeBob: In deep space. TIG: I’m immortal. I cannot die… Plankton: We know what immortal is, Brainiac! TIG: I wouldn’t call ME the brainiac… I wrote ALL your previous adventures… So, basically anything you do now is what I wrote in a script for you all to react. Squidward: Why are you still here? TIG: I have to be… If I were to die… basically all lots of “stuff” would happen. And no, it would NOT be cool to any of you’s. If you want me away, just put your hand/tentacle/whatever up. except for the two captains put whatever up. TIG: See you on the brig… if we have one. Plankton: We don’t… leaves. in the control room. SpongeBob: So, he’s the creator of us? Lilithena: Not me… SpongeBob: He said all of us. TIG: Except her. walks in. TIG: I can come in… I’m not a vampire, right? I don’t have to be invited in… SpongeBob: Why do you HAVE to be here? TIG: Something happened previously… and here I am. SpongeBob: When did you think this happened? TIG: Back in Bikini Bottom… SpongeBob: So, I have to go home to get you away? TIG: Pretty much so… until we get there. leaves the room. TIG: God, I love plot placement. Lilithena: He’s just mad, SpongeBob. Are you seriously going to believe him? SpongeBob: I’m going back home then… facepalms as he flies the ship right back to Earth as it cuts to… BIKINI BOTTOM PRESENT DAY ship lands at the back end of SpongeBob’s pineapple home. SpongeBob: Home sweet…. TIG: Hell? That’s when you met… Plankton: Shut up! steps on him. Plankton (mumbling): Thanks for that! TIG: Anywho, where YOU guys need to go is actually… his fingers. TIG: The BAM. Squidward: Why can’t you say the name? TIG: Otherwise… I would get wrong for swearing the whole damn time. kicks Plankton. TIG: Anyways, there’s a mysterious book that YOU CANNOT OPEN, but you have to give it back to me… and if you do, I’ll leave you all alone… Squidward: You better be serious. TIG: Okay, I am… all separate as Squidward and Sandy instally kiss and stop there as TIG turns around, so he doesn’t see the snogging closely. SpongeBob: Yeah, next time… I’ll listen to you, Lilly. Lilithena: Good, now… I think it’s in the basement. SpongeBob: Better not find some zombies. I’ve had a couple of jump starts thanks to them in a ‘certain mansion’. Lilithena: Yeah, I thought that was a Biohazard too. enter the basement. SpongeBob: Feel that atmosphere… always get that around these kind of places…. That’s why it’s always a evil of residence. facepalms again. Lilithena: Never mind. Let's just find this book... I bet no-one will care. SpongeBob: Exactly... Lilithena: Anyways... this book, is mysterious... but he hasn't described it to us... SpongeBob: It's to make it harder for us and them. moves. SpongeBob: I think those Resident Evil jokes were kinda off putting, cause that's gotta be a zombie. rises up and it looks at them. It's holding the book. SpongeBob: I'll do it... Lilithena: You know what happens if... SpongeBob: Yeah, I know... That's why I'm risking it... Now, stand a bit back; in case I come after you in the afterlife. Lilithena: Meh, if I did it, it would be alright... Anyways, no more dwadiling. moves a bit closer to the zombie as he pulls off his tie and throws it over the room as the zombie drops the book and goes to get it as SpongeBob rushes over to the book and rushes towards the door as the zombie starts catching up to him as Lilly and SpongeBob close it. SpongeBob: Okay, I hope this book is worth it... Oi! English! TIG: Yes? SpongeBob: We got it. TIG: Yes, I can see it's the correct one... Well, it seems a deal is a deal... I shall leave, to watch Red Dwarf VII and VIII. NOW, those... are evils to be redeemed. disapears as the team (exception of Plankton) cheer as Plankton is screaming in pain. SpongeBob: Maybe, we should do something about Plankton. he gets driven off in an ambulance. SpongeBob: Exactly what he needs. Medical attention... should be up and fit in no time! BE CONTINUED... YET AGAIN!!! Category:Spaced Out Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:2017